mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Narcissa Winks
Narcissa Winks '''is a transvestite well-regarded in the pole dancing community. He is distant from his family, who hate his kind, but he will always love his older brother. Basic Stats '''Full Name: Roy Thomson Aliases and Nicknames: Narcissa Winks, Narcy Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: American. Age: 19 Birthdate: 14 August Fire Blood Type: O Hometown: Oneida, Tennessee Languages: English a southern belle accent Occupation: Stripper Appearance HEIGHT: 5'6"/168cm WEIGHT: 125lb/57kg Body: Narcissa is slim and flat chested, with moderately broad shoulders and a wide set of hips, with a lot of meat on his ass. He's got a soft body at his thighs and butt, and along his arms, but he's relatively firm for abs and a chest. His face is androgynous. He has very strong abs from pole dancing, and has no trace of a belly. Hair: Blond and long. It is naturally slightly waved, though he straightens it daily or saves up for chemical relaxing. He keeps it down his back, almost to his ass most of the time. He likes to decorate with bright pink streaks in his hair or pretty flowery clips. Eyes: Brown, but covered with pink contacts most of the time. His eyes are very wide and doll-like, making him look younger. Skin: Peachy pink and smooth, hairless all over. Voice: A fluttery Alto spoken with a female tone, and a southern drawl. Clothing: Narcissa prefers the slutty and the cute. He likes dresses that show off his hips, and fluffy skirts. He wears a lot of cut-off tops, and frequently stuffs a small padded bra. He owns a lot of hotpants as well, and fishnet tights are his favorite. He also loves really garish boots, like go-go boots. Additional: He has pierced ears, two in each lobe and one up top. He has a nose stud, and a tramp stamp that only reads "Harder" in pink script. Personality Narcissa is a bit of an airhead, and seeks little more than love in his life. He wouldn't mind finding one man, he'd much prefer finding four or five all cool with each other. He's a very sex-driven person, enjoying his job thoroughly, but he is also a compassionate soul. He's been known to stick up for his "people" when he can, and is always up for a good pride parade. He's very comfortable with himself. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Sex, dancing, clubbing, roller coasters, body painting, getting high, gardens. Color: Hot pink Food and Drink: Sex on the Beach, straight Tequila. Mozzarella sticks. Fragrance: Harajuku Love by Gwen Stefani Cigarette: Virginia Slims Music: Club, Dubstep, Techno anything. Clothing: Charlotte Russe, Vintage shops, online whore emporiums Underwear: Thong Animal: Mink Season: Spring Place: Dance floor Book: Illiterate Movie: Rom-coms, Romance Subject: Gym (for the locker rooms) Sport: Frisbee Lucky Number: 69 Sexual: Homosexual Other Likes: Anal beads and sex toys. Traits Dislikes: People who dislike him, ugly men who smell bad Fears: STDs Disgusts: Rotten food, watersports Handedness: Right IQ: 90 Average Political Views: Liberal Democrat Religion: Raised Baptist Background Narcissa grew up with his brother Lou Thomson and their mother, with a conspicuously absent father. The second son to a woman who had wanted a little girl, Narcissa's mother exploited his youthful androgyny to dress him and style him as a little girl. Lou never knew better until Narcissa was 15, at which age the young Narcissa had made a pass at him, and Lou had been so inclined. Lou chased Narcissa from their home for being a homosexual, and nearly shot him. Narcissa rather enjoyed living life as a girl, and with few other options, he decided to indulge himself and entered the sex business. He lived life illegally as a prostitute for a while, and when he came of age he got a job dancing at a gay-friendly strip club in the city. Relationships Lovers *Narcissa has had many, but rarely keeps a boyfriend. Friends *Narcissa has a few friends in the business. Enemies *Homo-haters. Family *Lou Thomson: older brother. Narcissa had a crush on him for a long time, and would still do him if he could get within fifty feet of the guy. Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Loki's Characters Category:European Category:Trap Category:Uke Category:Roleplay Category:American